Second Chances
by darkpurplefairyprincess
Summary: This will be a Jacob and Bella story. It starts out as Edward and Bella . Bella starts to regret her decision of becoming a vampire . Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

So I know this story has been done before. I just was bored and decided to start a new story. I am still working on a sequel for the other story , but I wanted to start something else. This will be a Jake and Bella story. well eventually It will be, but to begin with it isn't. Enjoy :-) and I got this story idea from another story .

Also I find out writing helps take my mind off my family issues. Swear. My sister has to have surgery because she may have cervical cancer my uncle had to have surgery bc his hernia wrapped around his small intestines which is suppose to be life threaten . My gram has Alzheimer's and my cousins baby may or may not make it thru child birth . When are we going catch a damn break?  
Anyways sorry for venting. On with the story!

Chapter 1 : Eternity with Regrets

It has only been 15 years since I first found out what Edward and his family is. Which I must say I was fascinated with at the time, but maybe I should have listened to Rose. Maybe I should have listened to Jake for that matter. I was a teenage in love with an immortal being. Now I am an immortal being not in love with her immortal husband.

If I was human there is no doubt in my mind I would be with Jake . Shortly after Jake imprinted on my daughter I realized I wasn't ever really in love with Edward , but it was a little too late to change my mind. I realized I never really loved Edward the way he loved me. I wouldn't tell anyone that, but it's the truth.

Regardless of if I liked it or not I was stuck like this forever, watching my best friend fall more in love with my daughter as she became the age to date. I hated it more then anything , but I had to deal with it . Edward seemed pleased that Jacob finally stopped loving me and started loving our daughter. I guess in a way I was jealous of her. I was jealous that she was in love with her soul mate. That makes me an awful parent, but I do love Ness but not like I use to. She isn't suppose to exist , but she does.

I am still surprised until this day that Jake imprinted on my daughter. We are still certain that even though she is half human she won't be able to have children. Sam had always said that the reason they imprinted was to keep their wolf gene going. Guess his theory was wrong.

Also , Jake never took his rightful spot as Alpha. He couldn't because he imprinted on a half bred , but not only that he lost his right to chef of La Push. Billy wasn't happy about it but he can't change what happened.

As for Sam, and the rest of the pack it wasn't looking too good. The Cullen's did break the treaty even if it was saving me, and so we won't be back in Forks for sometime. I think it's too hard on Jake, even though he would never admit it.

Sam just wants to protect his family and I can understand them. They may have helped us defeat the Volturi but that didn't mean we were going be best friends again. From the letters I get from Seth, everyone seems happy even though they are missing one pack brother. I found out Sam and Emily have four little boys running around and she's pregnant again. Jared and Kim have six children running around. The more I thought about it the more jealous I would get .

I guess I am to blame for that. This is all my fault if I would have stayed away from Edward then things wouldn't have turned out like this. I should be happy that I am married and have an amazing family, but it's just the opposite. I am miserable, and it just won't get better.

Edward sits in the music room playing his latest song, as Nessie is out with her Aunts shopping. I am sitting in the library suppose to be reading but I just want to be human again. I didn't think I would miss it this much. Stupid naive child I was.

" Mom," Nessie said as she walked into the library . I hadn't realized they had been gone all day.

" Yeah Ness?" I ask with a fake smile.

" I found the prefect prom dress. Jacob is going love it," she said cheerfully as she sat next to me.

" Oh that's lovely," I said smiling at her.

" Mom , this is going to be so romantic. Aunt Alice said she and Rose will help with make up and hair ," she continued you to speak .

" That's good sweetie," I said.

" Daddy said he will rent a limo for us . Jake seems kind of sad though. I think his misses La Push," Ness whispered .

" Well honey it's hard for him. Those are his friends and family. He grew up with them and now he has us. Vampires we are suppose to be enemies . He isn't apart of a pack anymore he is the lone wolf," I spoke.

" You say that like I forced him to pick between me and them. I didn't!" She shouted.

I sighed. So it's going be one of those days, " What have I told you about raising your voice to me? I am your mother, still. Show some respect."

" Then why are you never happy for me? Why do you dwell on the damn past? It's not my fault your miserable bitch," She shouted.

" That's it. You are grounded for a month. First you yell at me and now your swearing at your mother?" I said calmly. She called me a miserable bitch I was taking back by that but I didn't let it show.

" What? That isn't fair! Prom is this weekend," she shouted. " I hate you. I don't know why daddy married you. You are the worse mother ever. You are just jealous Jake doesn't love you anymore."

She ran out the room crying for Edward. I heard him telling her it will be okay and he will talk to me. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Edward to lift any punishment for her. She could kill a whole city and Edward would look the other way. Like nothing mattered

Jake walked in and sat down next to me. I didn't bother to look up . " I am  
Not in the mood. Incase you missed it I am a miserable bitch."

" I heard what happened. She is just uncomfortable knowing that I was once in love with you. It's an awkward situation," he whispered. I looked over and not much has changed with him. He still looks about 25, and his skin is as tan as ever. Ness liked him to keep his hair short, and he recently added a new tattoo . One wolf howling at the full moon.

" Jake , you don't think I am well aware of how awkward it is. I am the one who walked in on her straddling you while making out,," I said. If I was human I would have blushed.

" You could have knocked," Jake tried reasoning.

" Jacob Black, you were in my house. You knew the damn rules. If none of us were home you am her were not to be in her bedroom with the door shut," I said.

"Oh Bells, have you forgot I remember what you were like as a teenager? Leaving your window open so I could sneak in and sleep with you. Even leaving it open for Edward. " He chuckled.

I looked up and made eye contact, " That was a long time ago. I was a stupid teenager who thought she could defeat the world . I made a mistake , one I regret," I mumbled. I knew Edward left with Ness to calm her down.

" What are you trying to say?" He asked.

" That I was never in love with Edward. You were the one I couldn't live without," I mumbled.

" Oh Bells, do you have any idea how long I have waited for you to say that?" He asked with his big goofy grin .

" It's too late, Jake," I mumbled.

" Bella, I have a secret that nobody knows. Not even Edward. I imprinted on you that day you came to my house all those years ago. I didn't want you to feel forced to love me. So I let you decided. It was hard as hell too, but I think because I was the rightful alpha I was a lot stronger then Sam will ever be. I screwed up badly, probably worse then you. That day you has Ness and you dead. My heart ached. I felt the bond break. I never did imprint on Ness. Seth in his letters he sent you has said that but I'd never admit it. I lied. I lied to protect your family. I knew you gave your human life up to have Ness. I knew I had to protect her from the pack and so I did what I thought was right," he mumbled. He was on his knees placing his hands on my legs.

" What?" I asked " How could you keep something like that from me? How could you act like you are destined to be with ness?"

" I didn't think the plan through all the way. Once she started getting older I just felt like I liked her. She is so much like you, bells but she's like Edward too. I can't have you so I'll have the next best thing. Don't think I am using her, because I'm not. Somewhere down the way I started having feelings for her," he admitted.

I didn't speak I got up and left. I was going on a long walk in the streets of New Orleans. Yes that is where Rosalie picked to live this time around. I sighed. It seems Edward picked Forks and it was Rose turn and we have been her for probably too long. Alice was looking for a new city for us. I needed toget away from Jacob. He had imprinted on me all those years ago. Technically I did die, and they said if the imprint dies so does the wolf. That isn't the case here.

The shops all looked the same. I kept walking until I came to a store I don't remember being there before. " Ah hello there miss," an old lady said. Her hair was gray and she was smiling.

" Has this store always been here?" I asked curiously.

" Of course dear," She said looking at me oddly.

" Are you sure?" I asked. I knew it hadn't been there before.

" You my child are very observational. I know what you are," she whispered.

" I don't know what you are talking about," I mumbled.

" I have something that will help you," she said as she walked into her store.

I followed her curious what it was ," And that would be?"

" I know your heart isn't where it is suppose to me. You made a mistake, wishing to take it back but be warned that you only have one chance of this so don't make the same mistakes. Drink this tonight on the full moon, and tomorrow will be different for you," she spoke.

" okay you lost me," I spoke.

" Trust me ," she said.

She handed me the bottle I put it in my pocket and walked out of her store. I hadn't planned on staying out until the moon raised but I did.

I looked at the ringing phone it was Alice.

" Hello Alice," I answered.

" Bella what is going on? Your future keeps disappearing," She asked.

" Well you have trouble seeing me when it involves Ness and Jake being around," I answered.

" No I can usually see around them. You I can't. Actually I don't think it's ness and Jake messing with it. It's like all of you disappear after tonight," she sounded frustrated.

" Where is Edward?" I asked.

" Trying to calm your daughter after your fight this afternoon. Did you really have to ground her for a month?" She asked.

" She called me a bitch. After everything that I have done for her," I mumbled. I hated when Alice and Rose questioned my parenting. Like they have any experience.

" She's upset. This isn't easy for either . Knowing Jake was once in love with you," she responded.

I rolled my eyes. " Alice . When you guys first came to Forks. Why did Edward pick there?"

" Oh Bells. You know why. Rains a lot no sun prefect weather. Why are you asking?" She asked.

" When did you see me in his future?" I asked.

" Right before the first day you started. Why are you asking all this? Does it involve me not seeing you?" She asked nervously.

" Alice I am so sorry," I whispered as I hung up.

I went into the woods and sat on the grass. I missed the way it felt cold on my human skin. I missed the way a lot of things were. I missed my heart beat. I stared at the moon then reached in my pocket . I wasn't sure what this was suppose to do. I saw Jake was calling and I debated on answering it.

" What?" I asked.

" Bells what are you doing? Alice can't get ahold of Edward?" Jake asked.

" I am making things right, Jake. I am sorry I screw up your life. I realized a little too late that I was in love with you," I whispered as I hung up and shut the phone off.

I looked at the potion which was a hot pink color. I read the note that she had gave me as well. Take during the full moon . It didn't tell me what it would do. I looked up at the sky, not a cloud in the sky and you could see all stars. I opened the tiny bottle and drank it all.

For the first time since I was human I started to fell dizzy, but that's not it I ended up blacking out.

Thoughts?!


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy! Thanks guys for the reviews and reading my story! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2 : The Land of the New.

I woke up in the woods it was dark and raining out. I was freezing. Wait a second I could feel the cold? I looked around and I couldn't see anything . I couldn't smell like I use to be able to. I couldn't hear like I use too. What the heck did I just take?

I tried to stand but my legs weren't having it. They were exhausted and I feel like I hadn't slept in years. I don't know what happened or where I am at. stupid me. Why did taking something some old lady gave me seem like a good idea?

That's when I heard voices , " Bella? Can you hear me? ". A deep voice I hadn't recognize shouted.

" Hello," I tried to answer. It wasn't very loud at all. I was freezing and my voice was failing me. There isn't anyway they heard me.

" Did you hear that ?" Another voice asked.

" Bella?" The voice called again. They thought came to me maybe they are vampires? Why aren't I one anymore?

" Here," I tried but my voice wasn't going much louder.

That's when I saw them. They came into view. Three tan built Quilette man stood over me. Sam, Jared and Paul. They will surely kill me now. I mentally kicked myself . I had a heart beat there was no way I'd survive this. That's what I get for being selfish and how did they find me. This wouldn't end good for me. I sighed.

" Bella are you hurt?" Sam asked. He sounded concern. I was surprised last time we spoke he said if I see you I will destroy you. What's with the change of attitude?

He bent down and I moved away from his hand , " What are you doing?" I asked sounding scared. I was showing my weakness , I knew better than that.

" Bella do you remember how you got here?" Jared ask. Of course I knew. I drank a potion that crazy creepy lady gave me something to drink and it made me human. I can't say that though because they would think I'm crazy.

" Where's the rest of the pack? Aren't you going to kill me? " I asked. I figured mine as well get it over with.

All three boys looked at each other with a surprised look on their face.  
" Why would we kill you? What do you mean the rest of the pack?" Sam asked.

" How do you know about the pack, leech lover?" Paul shouted. He was shaking badly, I thought he had that under control after years of phasing. I was able to see their arms with the flash lights they had and there was no tattoos.

" You know the rest of the pack. Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah,Seth , Brody and Colin. I know why Jake isn't here but why everyone else? Why haven't you destroyed me. You said if you saw our family you'd kill in the spot," I mumbled.

" Bella, how hard did you hit your head?" Sam asked.

Did I hit my head? It doesn't hurt but the rest of my body does. " I don't know? What year is it?" I asked.

" Bella it's your Senior year of high school. Edward left a note for Charlie that you two went on a walk. Do you remember?" Sam asked with much concern.

I remembered but that happened along time ago. " He left me. He dumped me and I followed him. Him and his family left me. They never loved me." I knew in a couple months he'd be back but I wouldn't fall for it not this time at least. That potion must have made me human and put me back in time.

" Alright Bella, I am going pick you up and carry you back to your dad. Tomorrow I will stop by your house and you will explain how you know about the pack and all those other people who did phase," Sam said calmly.

I felt him pick me up and I felt the warmth from his body. It reminded me of Jacob. It felt amazing to be able to feel these things again. It also felt amazing not to smell the wet dog smell, and to smell the woodsy on them. " Alright Sam . I'll explain everything."

" Do you know you have been out here for a long time?" Sam asked.

" No I didn't but I kinda thought so because I am cold," I mumbled . I knew what was suppose to happen the next few months but I'm not going let it happen. I'm not going let Edward think he is going win.

It felt like they walked forever but finally made it out of the woods. I'm sure it looks weird with three huge men walking out of the woods with no shirts on and cut off shorts.

" Oh Bella," Charlie said as he took me out of Sams arms. I felt the temperature difference and started to shiver. " Thanks boys. I'm glad Billy sent you guys out."

" Ill call her tomorrow to check in and see how's she doing. We have to get back and tell Billy we found her," Sam said.

I felt dad lay me down on the couch and throw a couple blankets over me. " Bells I'm going make you some hot tea and soup. Then we will talk what happened out there. Where Edward is?"

" Dad, wait. ," I said. He stopped and looked over at me. I missed him so much. When we left Forks he was allowed to know where we were going or anything. He ended up marrying Sue and moving to La Push . I think he was as happy as he could be. " Edward dumped me. Him and the Cullen's are moving away, actually they probably already left."

" Maybe it's for that is for the best. I never liked that Cullen boy. Now you can go hang out with Jake," Dad said.

I chuckled . " I know dad. It's for the best. I'd like that tea and soup but maybe I'll make it since you burn everything."

" No you rest . I am your father let me take care of you for once," he said as he put the blanket back over me. I really did miss him.

It wasn't fair that I had to give up all this stuff to be with Edward . My mom and my dad, Phil . How I just wanted to call dad when I was a vampire but I wasn't allowed, but that didn't stop me from sneaking to Forks to check up on him.

Dad handed me the tea and bowl of soup, " Dad this actually looks  
Good. Thank you."

He rolled his eyes, " Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow."

" Dad, Ill be fine. They left hurts but I am okay with it," I replied as I started eating soup.

I forgot how much I loved food, and how I couldn't wait to start cooking. I know at one point Emily, Kim and I were going open a restaurant . That all got messed up , and I screwed up but I wasn't going to do that again.

" Dad I feel better is it alright I go up and take a hot shower and go to bed?" I asked.

" Yeah Bells that fine," he replied .

I went in my room first and grabbed my cell phone. I already knew their numbers were deleted so that was one less thing for me to do. I also knew he put all the stuff in my floor board. I quickly dialed Billy's number I had an idea.

" Hello," Billy answered.

" Hey Billy , it's Bella is Jake around?" I asked.

" Yeah just a minute," he said.

" Hello?" Jake asked.

" Hey Jake , I was wondering maybe we could have a Bon fire?" I asked.

"I am so glad they found you. I wanted to go help but dad wouldn't let me. I heard Edward left, I'm sorry. I'd like to have a Bon fire," he said.

" Don't be sorry. He was controlling freak. I am burning the picture he left and everything," I said " Plus I miss my best friend." The old Bella wouldn't have flat out said that without blushing.

" I miss you too, Bells. How about tomorrow after school you come down here. It is Friday," he sounded so nervous.

" I'd love to Jake. I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I hung up.

This time would be different. I walked over to the floor board and lifted it up. There was everything, I took the plane tickets out and put those in my desk.

Tomorrow will be the day that I start my second chance. I won't run back to Edward, I know how that ends. I lived that life, and I was miserable. For once I was okay with the thought of growing old with Jacob. Having children with Jacob. I smiled knowing I made the right decision about coming back.

Of course it hurt to lose my daughter, but she was never suppose to exist. I sighed as I walked into the shower. Tomorrow will be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the alerts, reviews and reading this story... Heres another chapter... Enjoy

**Chapter Three: Old Memories meet New Memories**

I didn't think today would end at school. It was Friday and all I wanted was to be in La Push with Jacob burning the old memories while making new and better ones. I smiled at thinking about Jacob. I can't wait to see again pre wolf stage. Seeing Billy is kind of exciting too, considering last time we spoke he threaten me himself that he would set me on fire himself and watch me being destroyed for ruining his son's life. I shiver at that memory, that is one I would love to forget .

I sat in my old truck, enjoying actually being in it. Edward always hated this beast, but I always loved it. I guess it was a piece of Jacob close to me, maybe that is why he hated it the most. He was so thrilled when it finally died for the last time, in the old memories. I hated him for being so happy, and going out and buying me some car, that I would never drive. I wanted another truck, but Edward being him, had to control every aspect of my life. What I drove, What I ate when I was human, who I talked to, who I hung with and more importantly who I loved. I always thought it was romantic him protecting me until I realized he was controlling my life.

He promised me the world, called me his mate, but was I really? Wouldn't we both feel it? I felt a lot of hate and anger turns him as the years passed . I hated that I couldn't call Charlie. I hated that in so many ways. Charlie moved in with Sue, and had Seth and Leah, but he couldn't have his biological daughter. I was simple replaced like I never existed, I shouldn't have existed. I lost my family, and gain his family. That was it, his family. I saw my daughter grow and I saw Jacob holding her hand and smiling at her. Telling her all the things he should have been telling me. I tried to shake the memories out of my mind, this wasn't happening now. I was going to La Push after a long hard day at school.

Lauren and Jess made a joke of how Edward and his family left me, which I knew was coming. I had just sat there and pretended like they didn't exist. I could handle some high school drama, considering everything else I had to deal with. It was just going be a long rest of the year. At least Mike, Ben and Angela are talking to me, although I could do without Mike talking to me. Him and Jess broke up again for the 20th time this week. He says he can't stand hanging with her and Lauren constantly hanging out. Lauren goes along on their dates, and everything. Kind of reminds me of Alice, always dressing me up, telling me what to wear on my date.

I started pulling into La Push and my heart was pounding so hard. I forgot how much I missed this place. It always felt like a home to me, in fact it was my second home. i always felt like i belonged here, until I screwed that up. Billy was always like a second dad to me, until when everything took a turn for the worse. My nerves were going crazy, I know Billy doesn't know what happened before but that doesn't matter because I do and I still awful about it. As I pulled up to the little red house I smiled. I knew this was were I belonged. I saw Jacob and Billy talking away on the porch, probably about some sporting event or something. I smiled as I put my truck and park and stepped out.

Jacob ran towards me meeting me half way from his house. It was weird seeing him before his wolf stage. He was shorter, and not as muscular, but he still held that goofy grin. As he pulled me in the hug, I smiled because he no longer smelt like a wet dog to me, he smelt like Jacob. "I missed you Jake."

He pulled away with that same grin, " I missed you too, Bells. I hope you don't mind I invited a few friends for the fire on the beach. If its a problem I can tell them never mind."

I chuckled, I bet those friends of his are Embry, and Quil. That is when I remembered I was suppose to talk to Sam today, Damn it. "No that is fine. Ah Jake I'll be back in 20 mins. I have to walk over to Sam's and Emily's I have to thank him for last night."

"Sam? Seriously? He is apart of a gang, him, Jared, and Paul. All follow him around wearing no shirts and cut offs. Do you know he disappeared for two weeks came back dumped Leah and started dating her cousin Emily. Now they are engaged to be married?" Jake asked surprised. If only he knew there were more to that story then he knows. I looked up at Billy who was just watching us and smiling.

"Jake I was brought up better then that. Sam and his gang found me, if it wasn't for them who knows what would have happened to me out there. The least I could do is go and thank them, plus your friends aren't here yet. I will be back soon, I promise," I smiled.

'Fine. I will go down to the beach and wait for my friends and start gathering wood." Jake said as he looked sad.

"Jake, there is food in my truck, if you want to take that down too. I promise just a few minutes." I said .

He looked sad, but walked towards the truck as I walked to Sam and Emily's place. I hope he was home so we could get this over with. Emily's house was always taking care of. There were always fresh beautiful flowers planted in the front of her house, and in the back she always had a garden that had everything. She was so good at everything she did, and her cooking was amazing. I am sure it is still amazing.

I walked up her walkway and to their front door. I wasn't surprised that Sam was looking at me from the screen door. I know he heard me walking up

"This is a surprise. I thought I would have to hunt you down to get some answer," Sam said jokingly. Too bad he didn't know that last time that wasn't so jokingly. He did hunt my family and I down until we were far away from Washington.

"Well I figured this way was quicker. I was down here anyway , Jake and his friends are having a bon fire. You know what you and the pack and imprints should come. I brought more then enough food, probably too much for just all of us. I was use to bringing lots of food because I know how much you boys love food." I chuckled as I took a breath and sat on the couch.

"I heard free food, even if it is with Leech Lover I think we should go. Hello Vamp tramp," Paul chuckled.

"I hoped by now you would have new names, but I can see that even you are the same Paul I use to know. Hot headed idiot, Pauly," I chuckled.

"Seriously a girl name?" Paul asked.

"Sit down. Shut Up. Listen," Sam said.

Just like that I started my story from the beginning. They didn't ask questions just listened as I told them everything, and left nothing out. Telling them how I ruined the pack not meaning too. How close Emily, Kim and I were, and how Leah would phase. I left nothing out, not one detail, I figured I must be honest with them now, and hope they accept me. They waited until the end to ask questions.

"So squirt, I guess you decided you screwed up royalty and now you want to make things better?" Paul asked.

I rolled my eyes " Squirt? Really? Just because you guys are giants, doesn't make me squirt. I am of prefect size thank you very much," I said.

"Sam can we go get food now," Paul asked as he rubbed his stomach.

"Fine. You and Bella start heading that way, I'll wait for Jare and Kim to head over," Sam said.

I looked at Paul and rolled my eyes. I get stuck walking with the hot.

"So who did I imprint on?" Paul asked. I left who imprinted on who out, because that should be a surprise.

"I am not telling you that. That is something for you to figure out when the time is right. She is someone you wouldn't guess you'd imprint on," I chuckled. I remember when he imprinted on Rachel. Jake could have killed him right then and there. He would be the brother in law Jake never wanted.

As we got closer to the fire, I saw Embry, Quil, Jake and some girl who Jake's arm was around. I stopped right then and there and felt my heart break.

"Whose that?" I asked to Paul.

"Jake's girlfriend, so it looks. I don't know in case you haven't heard they aren't apart of the pack yet, so we don't talk to them," Paul said.

"I can't do this. He didn't have a girlfriend last time. He was single, and he was in love with me last time," I mumbled.

"After everything you told me. This is what you are freaking out about? Meeting Jake's girlfriend? Like it matters, you know you will end up with him in the end. This is just to hold him over. A little on the side," Paul said.

"It wouldn't be the first time I slap you. I suggest you shut your mouth," I threaten.

"You are human now, that isn't' too threatening now is it?" he asked.

"I was human when I hit you the first time idiot. I was also human when I punched Jake, broke my hand, but I was human," I said.

"Bella," Jake shouted and gave Paul a nasty look. This was it.

"Hey Jake, this is Paul, but I am sure you already knew that," I said introducing Paul.

"Sup Man," Paul said cocky. Some things never change.

"Well, I have people for you to meet. This is Embry, and Quil. This beautiful girl is my girlfriend of the last four months. This is Kaylee," Jake said proudly.

I felt my heart break again, I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until Paul whispered, " You are human now, you need to breath to survive."

I put on a fake smile and looked at her, "Hi it is so nice to meet you." She looked like every other girl around here. Black long straight hair with side bangs, big brown eyes, and make up that looked like it took her a hour to do. She had on short daisy duke jean shorts, something you would never catch me in, and a pink tank top that left nothing to the imagination. She had her arm around Jake as well, and was giggling at something he said.

Paul stood beside me completely stiff, and was shaking, "What the hell, Paul?" I whispered.

"Vampire," He muttered as he shook more. I looked around and realized it was my box with Edwards things in it.

"The box. It has Edwards things in it he had given me. Burn it, " I whispered.

He picked it up and threw it in the fire. He grabbed a stick and hot dog and started roasting his food. Embry and Quil were joking around and punching each other. Jake was staring at Kaylee, and smiling at her. He leaned in andkissed her cheek.

"I can't be here," I whispered fighting back the tears.

"Oh wolf up. You broke his heart before, Pay backs a bitch so I hear," Paul said as he shoved the food in his mouth.

"So Tell me about yourself, Kaylee," I asked nicely.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Like it matters. I know all about you, but just so you know you can't have Jake. He is mine, and I don't want you to get to know me better because you arent going to be around here much."

I looked at Jake who was looking in the sand, "Oh she is such a keeper."

"Cat Fight, " Paul whispered.

I saw Sam and them walking up, thankfully. I needed a distraction or I was going to punch this girl in the face.

"Oh who invited the girl who had a bad plastic surgery experience," Kaylee whined.

Paul stopped what he was doing and looked at Sam who was now shaking, and Emily who was tearing up. Kim stood there in shock that someone would actually say that, and Jare was whispering something to Sam, but it wasn't working. Jake looked just as shocked, and Embry and Quil both stopped what they were doing. I knew this was going to end badly if I didn't do something.

"Didn't your parents teach you if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all?" I asked rudely.

"Mind your business," she said.

"Here is a secret, you don't want to mess with these people. You will never understand in a million years what they have done to protect this tribe, and you are here making nasty comments to the most beautiful person inside and out. You may not know this but Emily is an amazing person. She is such a kind spirited person. She would give you the clothes off her back if that meant you would be warm. She never puts anything before herself. You are going to stand there and make nasty comments. I don't know what Jake sees in you, but he must see something. That man standing in front of Emily protective is her fiancee, and the fact he hasn't come over here and started issues with you is amazing," I said as I stepped closer to her. She took a step back and almost tripped.

"What are you going to do hit me?" She challenged .

"I am not afraid of you. Few things in this world scares me after everything I have been through. I will tell you this, you ever say another word about Emily that isn't nice I will kick your skinny ass, that is a promise. Jake you should be so proud you picked an awful person as a girlfriend," I said as I turned around.

"You are going let her talk about me that way?" She asked Jake.

"I dare you to say something to me Jake because you'll regret it," I said as I grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him away .

We walked towards Sam who was now hugging Emily. "That was something very Nice you did back there," Emily said as she tried to smile for the tears.

"Like I said before you were like my family, us wolf girls have to stick together," I smiled.

I said good bye to them and walked to my truck. "Bella wait," Jake called.

"Jake I dont want to talk to you right now," I snapped.

"I am sorry she said those things, " Jake whispered.

"You of all people should know That I don't care you are sorry for her. What did you do? You stood there while you let that bitch degrade Emily," I shouted at him.

"First off that bitch is my girlfriend," Jake said as he started to shake. I knew all the warning signs but I didn't stop pushing him.

"You are still dating that awful person? Drop your standards for some ass is that it?" I asked.

"Squirt back up," Paul said as he ran towards the truck.

" Pauly mind your business I got this," I shouted.

"What are you even doing here Bella? Edward leave and finally I am good enough to be your friend? I warned you last year , but you didn't listen. Now he left and you have time for me?" he asked annoyed.

"You have no idea what I have been through. You will never know what I gave up to come here," I shouted feeling the tears starting. I wasn't going to let this happen. Not now.

Paul stepped in between Jake and I. He wasn't suppose to phase before Embry, but if I kept pushing him he would and at this point I didn't even care.

" Did you want me to sit here, and wait for you to come?" he shouted.

"You have been in love with me since we made mud pies you idiot. Why would you fall for a girl who is everything you never wanted?" I asked quietly.

"Squirt let it go," Paul suggested. I knew I should back off but I couldnt.

" What business is it of yours who I date? That's like me telling you not to date Edward," He growled.

I walked away. I wasn't doing this today, he wasn't listening and I was just beyond mad. I walked towards my truck and opened the door when I heard Jake give a loud cry of pain, and I looked. Where he once stood, was now his wolf. I looked at Paul, I was surprised, I had pushed him over, he wasn't suppose to phase yet. I started my truck and pulled away.

I had screwed up. I had Jake phase sooner then he was suppose to, Embry was suppose to be the next to phase. Nothing is like it was last time, maybe that is a good thing. Only problem is I knew deep down Victoria was out there starting her army to claim me. Mate for Mate. I pulled into my driveway and unlocked my door.

"Dad?" I shouted.

"Yeah Hey Bells, you got a package on the counter," he shouted from upstairs.

I went to the kitchen , no name, or return address. I opened it up and there was a doll of me. Mate for mate, I am coming for you, and your dogs won't be able to stop me~Vick.


End file.
